


Knowing Her

by Merfilly



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Evy finds something of hers.





	Knowing Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jennaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennaria/gifts).



Evelyn held up the arm cuff with a certain knowledge. Of all the experiences she had faced in dealing with Imhotep, the lingering awareness of her life in Egypt was the hardest to deal with.

This arm cuff had belonged to Ankh-Su-Namun. She knew it in every fiber of her being, and a deep well of emotions came to her.

In many ways, the woman had been a rival. She had been an enemy. But what Evelyn could see now, what Nefertiri had not, was that Ankh-Su-Namun had been a victim of the time and position. Somehow, that helped Evelyn.


End file.
